Accidents Happen
by smiles1116
Summary: A [reader insert] story. Naruto spends time training and gets into trouble... again.


Naruto and [name] sit in a meadow near the outskirts of the village. Or rather, [name] sits whilst Naruto is busy being… well… Naruto. The sheer volume of his excited manner of speaking usually grates on the nerves of those around him, except [name]; she is able to handle it simply because she knows he's really sweet at heart. It is for this reason she doesn't mind sitting out here and letting him do his own thing. Just being near him is more than enough to keep her happy in their relationship… especially since she usually gets plenty of attention later at home.

Of course, they didn't always come out to this meadow for him to train, nor was [name] always present during it. After entirely destroying training ground 7 during his _last_ attempt at mixing his rasengan with Gamatatsu's water cannon, Naruto was… _greatly encouraged_… to find a new place to train. With [name] already missing Naruto because of his dedication to his training, we get a couple of lovebirds who meandered through the village while searching for a new place to occupy and train in. [name] wished to find a place filled with flowers, trees, and a stream so she might entertain herself by sketching, painting, or reading. Naruto, on the other hand, just wanted an open field near water where he could use a bunch of trees as targets. It was by chance that they stumbled upon this secluded meadow… which [name]'s boyfriend had immediately dubbed "Naruto-land".

[name] rests back against a nicely shady tree, idly stringing and braiding together daisies in a chain and occasionally adding little violets and such amidst the daisies, all the while observing Naruto's intense training regimen. She almost finds herself exhausted just watching him.

Naruto leaps around after Gamatatsu. "Oi! Come back here! We're not done training yet, dattebayo!"

"But I want my snacks! You promised me snacks, Naruto!" Gamatatsu leaps away, feeling rather pouty since Naruto almost always forgets.

"Gamatatsu, come on! We'll get snacks after training! But first you have to learn to do the water bullets!" Naruto manages to leap in front of him, arms held out to his sides.

Gamatatsu regards him wearily then sighs and grunts his agreement. "Fine… but you have to give me extra snacks today!"

The large toad shifts to begin building up his chakra as Naruto leaps over to stand behind him. With his hand resting firmly on the toad's back, Naruto shuts his eyes and builds his own chakra while also trying to read Gamatatsu's flow. At the peak of their chakra, the two open their eyes and let loose, Naruto sending his wind chakra into Gamatatsu who in turn uses that to power his water bullet, which slams into a tree and leaves it more drenched than damaged, although there are a few puncture marks scattered over the bark. Naruto sighs.

"At least we were on target and in sync that time. Again!"

This goes on for quite a while, the two working more on power than accuracy before Naruto pulls back to think. "Hm… we can't even see the damage because we're not hitting the target. So we don't know how powerful the attack is.

"Ooh!" He slams his fist into his palm. "We'll start with actually hitting the target! Then we should be able to increase the power!"

"That sounds like a good idea, Naruto!" Gamatatsu praises the blonde, leaving Naruto extremely satisfied with himself.

"Yosh! Let's do it, Gamatatsu!" The pair ready themselves then let loose their flurry of water bullets and wind chakra.

As it turns out, their accuracy wasn't meant to be.

[name] hears several splashes and rumbles growing nearer, making her look up, and her eyes go wide as she sees a large amount of water heading straight toward her. The water soon overtakes and soaks her, leaving Naruto and Gamatatsu to squeak at the threat of unimaginable horrors.

"Y-you can give me those snacks later, Naruto!" Gamatatsu disappears, able to retreat to the realm from whence he had come. This leaves Naruto to gape at the now empty space in front of him and try to think of a reasonable explanation as to why they had let the water get out of control.

[name] blinks and spits out a mouthful of water, slowly raising her gaze to the suddenly very nervous Naruto. "N-Now [name]-chan, heh heh, that was an accident."

[name] slowly rises and gathers up the skirt of the sundress she was wearing and slowly wrings it out.

"[name], you know I didn't mean it, right?" Naruto laughs nervously.

[name] shakes her hair to one side and slowly twists the [h/c] locks together to wring the water out.

"[name]…? I-it was an accident, DATTEBAYO!" He exclaims as he slowly starts to back away.

[name] ever so slowly moves forward… then allows her ninja speed to kick in as she seems to flicker forward, tackling him to the ground. She lands pinning him against the grass with her nose brushing against his. "Naruto…"

Naruto gulps and stammers, "Y-yes [name]-chan?"

[name]'s hand rises above him, causing him to shut his eyes in fear of the unspeakable horrors about to befall him. He feels something brush softly against his hair and hesitantly opens his eyes, blinking up to see [name] still above him and smiling. He raises a hand to feel what is crowning his head and feels… flowers?

"I made a daisy chain for you." She giggles softly, [e/c] eyes dancing with amusement. "And you soaked me. Now, you owe me."

"What do I owe you, [name]-chan?" He gazes up at her curiously.

"Oh… a little of this, a little of that." Her sweet smile grows more impish as she leans in and slowly brushes her lips over his.

Naruto's eyes widen before he grins and raises his hand, tangling his fingers into her [h/c] locks to pull her closer. The kiss deepens as [name] slowly lowers her body to full rest against his. Naruto takes advantage of the second her grip shifts and flips her onto her back, leaving him to tower above her as he breaks the kiss; he breathes in her scent while brushing soft kisses down her neck, making her squirm and giggle with the soft tickles of his warm breath playing over her skin.

[name] grins as his fingers creep around her neck to begin untying and otherwise opening her dress, leaving her to gasp softly. "Naruto, what if someone sees?"

"Then they can just be jealous, 'ttebayo!" He nips at her neck to make his point, making soft noises of approval when her nimble fingers begin to undress him, as well. [name] shivers in the cool air, still wet, although Naruto doesn't let her remain cold for long. Soon they find themselves entangled in each other's embrace, clothing discarded and forgotten as they each enjoy the other's ministrations. Soft gasps and whispers of each other's names fill the tranquility of the forest… until Naruto's inner animal is unleashed, the whispers enhancing to cries of ecstasy that nearly rattle the trees surrounding their meadow.

* * *

[name] smiles as she finds herself snuggled into her lover's side, knowing they won't be disturbed here. Soon after the spectacular finish to their loving, Naruto had dressed both of them and whisked her home again… and had flatly refused to let her skip out on round two. She giggles softly with the memory as well as shivering in pleasure upon recalling the almost feral look in his eyes. But twisted with the desire, as always, was a tenderness in his eyes saved for her alone.

Her eyes lift as Naruto lets out a grunt, mumbling something about ramen as he shifts… and [name] squeals softly as she is abruptly tugged atop him. One blue eye slits open as he grins lazily up at her.

"By the way… that was no accident. Dattebayo."


End file.
